Fulfilling a Promise
by Racke
Summary: Negi returns to Mahora from his travels after several years. Negi x Evangeline


Fulfilling a Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

He'd finally returned.

A small smile made its way onto the magi's lips at the familiar sight that stretched out in front of him.

He'd been gone for what felt like a lifetime, and yet, despite a few small changes, the scenery that surrounded him looked very much the same as it had back then.

She'd probably complain that he'd taken too long, but he was used to that. _In fact,_ he thought to himself as his smile managed to grow wider. _I'm kind of looking forward to it._

Some of those he passed threw him lingering glances, probably wondering who he was and what he was doing there. It reminded him a little of his first day here, back before his reputation had begun proceeding him.

He quickly made his way towards the main building, ignoring the odd glances.

A part of him was insisting on running at full speed to his destination, but though a ten year old could easily get away with it, he didn't really have that luxury anymore. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. Evangeline would probably beat him senseless if she ever heard him complain about growing up.

"N-Negi?" Takamichi had grown older, though Negi was certain that his old friend was still just as feared amongst the school's delinquents.

"Ah, it's been a long time, Takamichi." he made a quick, respectful bow before continuing. "I'm here to visit the dean."

Takamichi raised an eyebrow, still somewhat surprised at seeing him, but then he simply grinned, gave him a quick pat on the back with a promise to meet up later, and let him through.

Negi could hear a few of the students whispering amongst themselves about how he might know the old teacher. It was a nostalgic sound, reminding him of a certain violent young lady with a thing for old men – not that he'd ever repeat that description of her where said young lady could hear it.

The dean's office looked much the same as when he'd left. This included the dean himself, who barely seemed to have aged at all in the time since. Though the magi was guessing that rather than having found a way to cease aging, any new wrinkles that might've been added to the ancient man's already substantial supply, were simply lost in the crowd.

The dean looked up, seemingly surprised at the identity of his visitor.

"Negi-sensei?" Negi confirmed his observation with a nod.

"Yes." he found the small smile making its way back onto his lips. "I do apologize, but I'm here to relieve you of one of your students." the ancient man raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Might I inquire as to the reason for this sudden development?"

"I think it's about time for her to graduate." the dean looked at him for a moment, and then his face slowly broke into a sly grin.

"Well, it's not as if I mind particularly, it'll be nice to be allowed a bit of peace and quiet here." he paused. "But are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I intend to keep my promise." the dean nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"As you wish." there was a resigned sigh. "I'll take care of the paperwork." he began rummaging through his drawers. But then he paused, turning instead towards the younger man. "Off with you then, go tell her the news."

Negi made a hurried bow, and then exited the office.

It was indeed powerful, and it was indeed difficult to undo, but in his search he'd found that it wasn't actually all that _complicated_, which was a relief.

Grown ups shouldn't go running around the hallways, but he easily brushed the thought away as he hit the bottom of another stair running. Oddly enough, speeding through the hallway seemed to actually be bringing back more memories than walking through them had. But, then again, when he actually thought about it, it might be related to how much time he'd spent running away from his ever-cheerful students.

There were still a few people in the halls, and they appeared to be shocked at the sight of him passing through at breakneck speeds. But he couldn't really help himself.

He finally burst out of the main building, quickly making his way across campus towards his destination.

He knew that she'd be there, though more through instinct than logic, which was making him feel a little unusual.

Finally, he slowed in front of the wooden house.

Now he was faced with a slight dilemma that he hadn't really been able to come to a solid answer to. Did he knock, and then explain everything to her? Or did he just go for it, and then watch her stumble out in confusion?

The latter choice would be very interesting to watch, but he had a haunting suspicion that her stumbling would quickly translate into violence when she saw him there.

Negi blinked at the thought.

She was probably going to beat him up anyways for taking so long, he might as well enjoy himself to the utmost in these final moments of his life.

He began the process. And as he calmly gathered magic around him, guiding it towards the invisible barrier that covered the entire campus, he felt it distort under the pressure.

She was definitely going to notice when all of this magic was used on her doorstep, and though he couldn't be sure of her reaction, he was vaguely certain that she wouldn't try to off him in a preemptive strike.

He continued pressuring it, adding more magic as the barrier began to rip at its seams.

The Queen of Darkness finally appeared at her door, her golden locks standing in strange directions proving beyond doubt that he'd disturbed her sleep – something that he'd definitely pay for later – wide eyes that seemed to be continuously failing at taking in what was happening, and wearing an unusually chaste pajamas with a cartoonish bat-print that he couldn't help think suited her apparent age.

With a final push, the barrier shattered in a startling display of light across the sky.

Negi turned his attention to the girl that was standing at the door, smiling slightly to himself at her stunned expression.

"You look lovely today, as always, master." she blinked.

"B-Boya?" the part of him that was keeping score between the two of them was jumping around, shouting in triumph as he caused the vampire to actually stutter.

He made a sweeping bow, trying to make his facial expression ignore her reaction as she tried to calm herself.

"I have fulfilled my promise, master." he could've sworn that he saw her stiffen at the formality behind his words.

"I suppose you have..." her voice was almost melancholic as she flexed her hand, as if to make sure that the barrier had vanished.

"And so, Evangeline." she blinked and turned her attention back to him, shock briefly flashing behind her eyes at the use of her name. "I've come to ask you a favor, as a magi." she looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not going to agree to anything just out of thankfulness... Negi." she hesitated slightly at the use of his name, and Negi was suddenly glad for practicing calling the vampire's name in front of a mirror for several hours before coming.

"I know that, which is why I'm asking." she raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Will you come with me?" she looked honestly confused.

"Where do you want to go?" he felt the small smile dance across his lips as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"Wherever." she looked even more confused.

"Then why do you need me to come with you?"

"Because I want you beside me, Eva." her face seemed to become a few shades redder, but he decided to overlook it, since he wanted his head to remain on his shoulders.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I will never be my father." she opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "No matter how much I admire him, I'm me. And, as such, I'll make my own decisions." she looked kind of peeved at not being allowed to speak up. "Which is why I'm asking you, right now. Will you let me walk beside you, until death do us part, Eva?" it didn't sound nearly as good as it'd done in his head, but he supposed that it should at least get the point across.

She looked at him in disbelief, and he could almost see her brain frantically scrambling into action behind her beautifully green eyes.

He waited for her to recover, despite the fidgety feeling that kept on insisting that he was an idiot and needed to run and hide in a bush somewhere far, far away.

"Was that a proposal, boya?" he felt himself stiffen at her words, alarm bells going off inside his head like crazy at the look on her face.

"Y-Yes." he'd have cursed himself for stuttering, but he was too busy being surprised at himself for even daring to speak.

Then she started laughing.

Negi was just about to develop a much deserved frown when he suddenly realized he'd been pulled down by his collar.

He wasn't sure what happened after that, because his vision went sort of white. But when he opened his eyes again, he found Evangeline's eyes watching him from a few inches away.

Now, normally, he'd be panicking at that, but at the moment it seemed like it was obvious that she'd be inches away, and instead he found himself relaxing at the sight of her big eyes so close to his.

She smelled a lot like she usually smelled, but he'd never really been able to place the wonderful fragrance that never seemed to abandon her. Her eyes glittered with mischievous intent, and her lips slowly curved into that smile that he somehow managed to both love and dread.

"And, just in case you hadn't noticed, that was a 'yes'." she grinned at the widening of his eyes, and then she pulled him in for a second kiss.

XXX

**A/n: As for the "it wasn't **_**complicated**_**"-part, I'll defend myself with simply stating that the caster was **_**Nagi**_** of all people, I just can't see that guy think up **_**anything**_** complicated **_**ever**_**. Hopefully it was enjoyable, even if I'm new to writing for Negima.**


End file.
